Live By Yo Rep (B.O.N.E. Dis)
Live By Yo Rep (B.O.N.E. Dis) is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez and is a diss towards Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. It features Kingpin Skinny Pimp and Playa Fly. Lyrics DJ Paul Man it's cold as a mothafuck-, I wish I had some more phonk or something man Broadcast This is Shaquisha Shalonda, Bone Magazine Here interviewing the Triple 6 Mafia from Memphis Who has a unique quality of rap style What would you do if someone tried to duplicate your ideas? 1: Lord Infamous Well, I shall take a 1000 razor blades and press them in their flesh Take my pitchfork out the fire, soak it in their chest Through the ribs, spines, charcoal the muscle tissue And send what's left back to yo mammy Cause that bitch might miss you But first, I want to slowly peel off all your skin Get grease and boil it hot, pour it on you and your dead friends I probably outta be not be so horribly slaughtering the body I am so naughty because I am moderately into photography Following through the autopsy But man, fuck it, pour some acid on them, too That's what I would do, Skinny Pimp what would you do? 2: Kingpin Skinny Pimp Just look into the eyes of the mask Slangin the AK to knock out my enemies Fear of the razor, da blast, he done passed Leavin no trace of the evidence Bodies sit in box chopped up in pieces His soul done rose, I placed them tubes up under my mattress My conscience is black and it's strange Cause I murdered a bitch, and the Devil just rushin my time With this 9 in my hand causin death when you sleep In the casket I make you no killas in mind Pullin a jack, reach me that cheese Make a stupid move, n---- ya bleed Bustin 17, please don't scream, don't run Either long range street sweep Never ever run from the buckshots, bust 'em at ya back When I'm full of yak, ain't no clue In 2 deep, you sneak, we creep, Juiceman, what would you do? 3: Juicy J First a n---- look in the white pages for this bitch Mafia-style n---- cause you don't know who ya fuckin wit Called him at his fuckin home Nothing but breathin on the phone Warnin sign to let you know I'm comin so you better be gone Wether ya run I be stoppin ya With the two nines I be poppin ya Witness a n---- from North Memphis of the Triple 6 Mafia 2 killas at yo front door, 3 killas at yo back door These hoes peeked through the curtains And saw them gats pointed at the window Nothin but destruction after we touched 'em Man I thought you knew That's what I would do, Gangsta Boo what would you do? 4: Gangsta Boo Think about a master plan on how to bust them bitches dead Gangsta Boo the Devil's Daughter comin with the livin dead Yes I'm so so crazy, so so scandalous, I will hurt you bitch Torture your body with nothin but fire Then I calmly shoot you bitch Blast you in yo head make sure you dead Cause I don't want you to live My words of wisdom: The weaker the victim the bigger the thrill The Triple 6 Mafia do not feel sorry for none of you dirty hoes We full of that weed so we proceed to take your fuckin soul It's not a problem when I buck you bitch, I do it smooth That's what the Devil's Daughter do, now Fly What would you do? 5: Playa Fly Clizick with the real Triple 6 n----- for yo death Ain't no shame up in my game, as you take your last breath Six n----- trill, ready to kill, bustas, suckers jump Pull a fucked up clickin on you n-----, Fly gon ball, you punk To you fuckin imitators, watch yo ass fuckin click Bite a Playa's style and slip, soon you will be stackin, bitch Fly gon bring them body bags Lord you touch the fuckin shovel Dig it deep and bury that bitch Lay 'em down there with the Devil Busta numb, redruM, Mr. I-B-N, fool Oh that's what the Fly would do Now Killaman what would you do? 6: DJ Paul, AKA da Killaman First I hit up Crunchy, and I get full of that Holy Ghost The Devil's already in me so I ain't gotta go too far to look You fucked up with the wrong click So your murder's all on my mind Plus Satan's inside, put my hand to this plastic 9 Burrnin from the aim, my Glock knows more Every blink of the eye But before it's all over, you'll have two Lugers In your weak thigh Fall on to your kness, now it's time for you to 'fess My fist full of fire, I punch a hole straight through yo chest So any trick that wanna bite of this, everything, it's cool You heard what I would do, and the Triple 6 whole fuckin crew Chorus 4x N----, live by yo rep cause we ain't takin shit When I blast on yo ass, I'm gon empty this clip 7: Lord Infamous See we can't tolerate no n---- that is Layzie Broke out the blender and I made some Krayzie gravy It's Eazy, and when it was time to get Bizzy Don't break, you can Wish, but You can't escape Because we crave dead Flesh Triple 6 bitch, easily you can be next Talking Yeah, bitch, the Triple 6 Mafia Breakin motherfuckin bones like it ain't shit For the nine-nickle, beeyaaaaaatch! Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Bone Thugs-N-Harmony Category:Prophet Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Lord Infamous Category:Playa Fly Category:Kingpin Skinny Pimp Category:Memphis Rap Category:Gangsta Boo